


After Neal's Death

by swanqueenfangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfangirl/pseuds/swanqueenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ship hookfire/captain fire its one of my otps for OUAT. I was so moved by this episode I couldn't help but write something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Neal's Death

Hook couldn’t believe it. Emma was crying and Charming had given him a tight squeeze on his shoulder before going to his daughter’s side. Belle, Emma, and Charming were all comforting each other; leaving Hook alone. That’s okay, he was use to mourning on his own. Yet this was different. When Milah died he was filled with hate and the need for revenge. It felt as if he was slowly drowning, so while the others were distracted he sneaked out of the back of the shop and walked to the docks. Every step got harder as the water rose in his mind. He clenched his fist, attempting to keep himself under control, to keep that tough pirate exterior he was so well known for. He quickly found his ship and went into his cabin right as the water overflowed. 

He screamed as the tears started to escape, burning his eyes and cheeks. He kicked and threw everything with in reach. He punched the walls and dug his hook into the floor. The sound of small ting made Killian pause for a moment. There by his bed side was Baelfire’s sword. Emma had given it back once they had gotten back from Neverland. He walked over to it and fell to his knees. With a shaking hand and hook and gripped the blad and brought it close. The cabin filled with the noise of a grown man crying in agony. He never felt his hand slice open from squeezing the blade so tight. Tears dropped on the sword and swirled with his blood as the liquid danced on the blade.

"Bae…"


End file.
